For the operation of vehicle devices (“onboard units,” OBUs) of different types, e.g., from different manufacturers, within one and the same road toll system, the OBUs must currently be personalized and registered in the system by a specific apparatus for each type of vehicle device. In this personalization, user or usage specific personalization data, e.g., name of the user, license plate number or toll class of the vehicle, etc., is written into the OBU. The above-mentioned registration of an OBU in the road toll system requires inputting the personalization data into a registration database of the toll road system, generally supplemented with additional data such as the address or bank account number of the user, technical data of the OBU, etc., which additional data, together with the personalization data, is referred to here as “registration data.”
The use of a wide variety of type-specific personalization and registration apparatus involves a risk that, due to differing implementations of interface standards by manufacturers, or to malfunctions in individual apparatus, data errors could occur that could harm the integrity of the registration database of the road toll system.